Big Hero 6: The Purple Knight and the Guardian of Love and Creativity
by AuthorETH
Summary: Hiro has been having some strange dreams that feel more than real lately that no one can really explain, and things get even worse when he and his team of friends/heroes start having to fight people who don't use science but "magic" and the biggest question is "Who is the new superhero Sailor Blue, and why does she look and seem so familiar... especially to Hiro?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, I just want to say I thought of this story a little while back and until today I couldn't really keep it in anymore and all that so I hope you like it.**

**Big Hero 6: The Purple Knight and the Guardian of Love and Creativity**

**By: ETH**

**Prologue**

The fire in the showcase hall at San Fransokyo Institute of Tech, raged on as people hurried to get away from the flames, however the two brothers Tadashi and Hiro Hamada were doing the opposite and hurrying to get closer to the fire to see what was going on.

"Are you okay?!" asked Tadashi as he helped a young woman up, who had fallen from coughing so much because of the flames.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but Professor Callahan is still in there!" said the woman as she ran away from the brothers.

Tadashi turned to looked up at the burning building and starting running towards it, causing Hiro to grab his arm.

"Tadashi, NO!" the fourteen year old shouted.

Tadashi looked back at the burning building.

"Callahan is in there, someone has to help!" Tadashi stated glancing at Hiro as the young teen's grip on him loosened. With that Tadashi ran into the burning building with his favorite cap falling off his head.

Once in the building, Tadashi covered his mouth with his hand so he could breath a bit better as he started to look for the professor.

Suddenly Tadashi heard a large beam above his head crack, and before the young man could look up the young man was pinned to the ground by a large piece of the burning ceiling. Pain coursed through Tadashi's body as the young man himself was losing both oxygen and consciousness, but before he went under Tadashi could've sworn he saw the flames in front of him die down because of some kind of strange blue mist, and when the fire died down a bit the young man swore he saw someone running towards him….

**Hey I just want to tell you I'll only be working four fanfics at a time just so I don't over work myself so yeah, hope you liked the Prologue, see you next time, ETH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys sorry for the short prologue and stuff I didn't want to give too much away and stuff but anyway here's the first chapter!**

**Chapter one**

_The ground Hiro was running on was soft and he ran as if he were as light as a feather, it was like running on the moon because each step made it look like he was lightly jumping._

_Hiro wore his black and purple superhero armor, but he wasn't wearing his helmet or his gloves so both his face and bare hands were visible._

_Hiro raised an eyebrow._

"_What's going on? I feel so light" Hiro said to himself as he looked down to see that he was running on white cloud! "What the-" the teen started but stopped when he looked up and noticed he was running towards something; and light and dark blue palace, and in front of it on the top of the front steps was a young girl in a long blue gown. Hiro could not make out her face, it was hidden behind her dark hair that was blowing in front of her face._

_Once he reached the steps the girl reached out to Hiro with opened arms. Hiro did the same and reached out to the girl with his opened arms…. But just before their hands could touch an alarm went off…._

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)

Hiro woke up to hearing the beeping of his phone alarm which was telling him to get out of bed.

"HIRO! Breakfast is in five minutes!" aunt Cass's voice shouted from down stairs.

Hiro groaned as he sat up and looked around to see that he was in his bedroom in bed.

"I had that dream again" Hiro said looking at Mochi the cat who was stretching at the foot of the bed.

"HIRO!" aunt Cass called again.

"Coming aunt Cass!" Hiro called back as he turned of the alarm on his phone and got out of bed to get dressed.

As Hiro changed into a fresh set of clothes he thought about his dream; running on the clouds, seeing a blue castle…. And what was possible a princess. HIro couldn't really make out what the dream meant, he had been having it ever since he and his friends became superheroes. Which happened a month and a half ago, and ever since then, Hiro had been having the same dream over and over again.

"Hiro, you appear to be in deep thought and my scanner indicates that your brain is very focused, is something the matter?" asked a robotic voice.

Hiro turned to see Baymax by the stairs waiting for him.

"Oh hey Baymax, yeah I'm okay I just had that weird dream again, you know the one with the running on the clouds and seeing that castle and some girl dressed like a princess. I've been having this dream for a while now do you think it means something?" asked the raven haired boy.

Baymax blinked as he watched Hiro put on his navy blue hoodie .

"Usually if a dream repeats itself that much it is either a memory or its related to a task you need to perform that your stressed about" he stated as he waddled over to Hiro, who stared at him a little confused.

"A memory or a task….? Baymax can I ask you something?" asked the young teen.

"Of course you may, does the question you are about to ask involve healthcare?" questioned Baymax.

Hiro rolled his eyes playfully, he should've known that Baymax would ask that.

"Not really buddy but…. What you just said about dreams repeating, this will sound weird…. But…. I feel like when ever I have that dream I'm on the verge of remembering something important…. But it disappears whenever I wake up, It's really been bothering me lately and it gets worse whenever I have the dream…. Is it normal to feel this way about a dream?" he asked.

Baymax blinked.

"From what you have just said, I believe your mind is trying to remember something, it's unclear of what, or perhaps it is only a coincidence" said the robot.

Hiro shrugged.

"I guess…."

)(^)(^))^)(^))(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^((^((^)(^)(^((^

After breakfast, Hiro and Baymax hurried to the bus stop to meet their friends; Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred, who were all waiting for them.

"Hey Hiro, hi Baymax!" Honey called.

"Sup, guys?" asked Fred.

"Hey little man" Wasabi greeted.

"Yo" stated Gogo as she smacked her gum and gave the two a nod.

"Hey guys, I'm great-" Hiro started but Baymax cut him off.

"Hiro has been having a strange dream for the past month and a half, and he feels like it means something" said the robot.

"Shut up!" Hiro snapped, turing to Baymax fast.

The rest of the group looked at Hiro.

"What kind of dream have you been having Hiro?" asked Honey.

"I haven't-! I- I mean…." Hiro then sighed. "It's not a big deal, it's just a weird dream" the teen stated as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Oooo, was it about all of us doing something awesome as superheros?" asked Fred grabbing both of Hiro's shoulders and looking him strait in the eye.

Hiro gently pushed Fred's arms off of him.

"Well in a way I guess you could say that…." the raven haired boy trailed off as he began to tell his friends about the strange dream as they also got on the bus that had stopped in front of them to take them to college .

"Whoa…. That's a beautiful dream Hiro I wish I could actually see it" Honey sighed in awe after Hiro finished telling her and the others about the dream.

"Yeah, other than running high in the sky on clouds that does sound like a peaceful dream" stated Wasabi.

"Well…. There wasn't really any action in it from what I'm hearing and it sounds a bit too girly for me" said Fred as he sat back on his bus set and put his feet up on another.

"Same, but Baymax said that you've been having this dream since we became big hero six, is that really true?" asked Gogo giving Hiro a questioning expression.

"Yeah, I know weird right?" Hiro said.

"Well sure that is strange, but maybe your mind is trying to tell you something? That's what some dreams mean when they continue like that" Honey offered.

"Baymax here told me that too, but I'll be honest I really just want to drop it if that's okay is there anything new with you guys?" asked the young teen trying to change the subject.

"Well I found some new smoothie place that I think you guys would like…." Wasabi trialed off, making everyone forget about Hiro's strange dream…. Well everyone except for Baymax who waddled closer to Hiro.

"Are you sure you do not wish to discuss your dream any further?" asked the robot.

Hiro turned to him.

"It's fine dreams are just dreams any way, it's fine" the raven haired boy stated even though he knew he felt otherwise about the dream.

"If only I could understand what this stupid dream meant, every time I have it I feel like I'm about to remember something important, but it always disappears before I can get it off my tongue…. What's really going on? And why can't I just let this go?" Hiro thought to himself all the rest of the way to college.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

After classes were finished for the day, Hiro and his friends went to get smoothies at the place Wasabi mentioned earlier, which seemed like a good idea, but… the shop made only vegetable smoothies. Which Wasabi thought was a pretty cool idea, but his friends didn't really think so.

"Are you guys sure you don't want one? I can pay" Wasabi asked, looking at his friends who all shook their heads.

"I prefer tea, but thanks anyway Wasabi" said Honey Lemon, as she turned to leave. "See you guys tomorrow" she called as she walked out of sight.

"What about you guys?" asked Wasabi looking at the rest of the group, who all shook their heads.

"Me and Gogo have…. a video game challenge at my place!" Fred stated, pulling Gogo off with him catching the black-haired girl by surprise.

"We do-" she started, but Fred cut her off.

"HAHA you're so funny Gogo- follow along!" the blonde-haired boy snapped, whispering to Gogo at the end, who then sighed.

"You owe me for this you knucklehead!" she whispered to Fred. Hiro snickered at the scene, which Gogo noticed. "You be quiet!" she snapped as she and Fred disappeared around the bend.

"I can't stay either Wasabi, I have to study. But you enjoy yourself, okay?" said Hiro with a smile.

Wasabi sighed,

"Okay then. I'll just have to have enough broccoli smoothies for everyone!" Wasabi said in an excited tone, that he didn't normally have, as he walked into the smoothie shop leaving Hiro and Baymax outside.

"I don't recall anything you have to study for as of today" Baymax pointed out.

"I don't. I also don't want a smoothie that tastes like vegetables" said Hiro as he started to walk away.

After walking a few blocks, Hiro stopped when he noticed a store a with a sign on it that read; **CREATE YOUR OWN WAND OR ARTIFACT AND CUSTOMIZE IT WITH ANYTHING!**

Hiro raised his eyebrow. "That's a bit of a weird business" he commented to Baymax as they looked through the shop window to see people looking at decorative, fake wands and other fake magical objects that all looked very realistic. And in the back, Hiro could see children, and a few adults, at fold-up tables making their own fake magical objects, and smiling and laughing as they were doing so.

"It seems like a very nice place to connect with loved ones" stated Baymax.

"Yeah…" Hiro trailed off. He didn't know what it was, but he had an uneasy feeling about this place. A feeling that made him feel imitated and small. "Baymax…. I think we should go, I don't like the looks of this place" Hiro said in an uneased tone as he kept looking at the shop window as he started to walk away. It wasn't until Hiro turned his head around that he ran into someone, knocking them both down. "Ow…" Hiro then looked in front of him to see a knocked over girl wearing a royal blue zipperless hoodie with a pocket in the middle, she also wore black leggings, and pink high top converse, finally a piece of paper was blown into her face by the wind so her face went unseen. "Oh, man sorry about that!" Hiro apologized as he picked up the books the girl had dropped. One book was an "Inuyasha" Manga comic and the other was a thick lined journal with a dragon on it.

"No, its okay its my fault, I'm sorry" said the girl in a kind and gentle voice as she peeled the piece of paper that had blown in front of her face.

Hiro then let out the smallest of gasps when he saw the girl's face and he wasn't sure why.

The girl looked about his age and had long rich chestnut hair and short bangs, and she had pale moon kissed skin, but above all that were her eyes. They were a soft glass like green of the likes Hiro had never seen before, so much so that he couldn't turn away. As he stared at the girl he noticed she had a confused slash flushed look on her cheeks…. Not only that but the girl before him also looked a bit familiar, but Hiro wasn't sure why.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax breaking the silence between the two.

Hiro blinked and shook his head. "Oh um, I'm fine Baymax" he said.  
"I'm okay too thanks" prompted the girl in a pleasant voice with a cute smile that caused Hiro to nearly choked on his own breath, to which he covered up by pretending to clear his throat.

"Um, here are your books. Again, sorry for running into you" said Hiro as he handed the girl back her journal and manga comic.

"Thanks, and it's fine really" stated the girl as she gave Hiro a small shy smile. The boy smiled back as he stood up and offered his hand to the girl who hesitating took it as he helped her up.

"My scanner indicates that neither of you are injured however both of your heart rates have increased dramatically-" Baymax started but Hiro cut him off.

"Baymax shut up!" Hiro whisper yelled blushing.

The girl stared at the two for a moment and gave a small smiles. "Sorry about that, my friend here can a be a bit of a pain in the neck-" Hiro started but the girl cut him off.

"It's fine" she said with a small giggle and when Hiro heard it his blush became more noticable.

"Um, well I should be getting home…. Bye!" Hiro prompted as he pulled Baymax with him as he quickly walked around the corner of the block.

Once out of sight, Hiro let go of Baymax and walked slower. "What's wrong with me? Why did I act like that? Why is my heart beating so fast? And… and why did that girl seem so familiar?" Hiro thought to himself while blushing.

"I think I am in need of repair" said Baymax suddenly. Hiro turned to him.

"What, why?" he asked.

Baymax blinked. "Because the girl we just met, that you like, I believe we have met before. When I scanned her, my memory databank recognized her face but I could not name her" stated the robot.

Hiro stared at Baymax for a moment. "He noticed her too? Was there something more to that girl?" Hiro thought to himself.

"Hey, I don't like her! I don't even know her, or her name!" Hiro prompted.

"Your heart rate elevated when you were near her, and more body heat rose to your cheeks and-" Baymax started, but Hiro cut him off.

"I'll take a look at your scanning database when we get home" he said, changing the subject as he turned and started to walk again, to which Baymax followed.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

Back at the craft shop, the girl Hiro ran into looked at where Hiro and Baymax had disappeared off to.

"I haven't laughed like that in forever. Why did I act that way? And why did that boy and that robot seem, familiar?" The girl sighed and turned back to the shop window. And then looked back at the paper that had blown into her face, which was now in her hand again and it had the shops address on it. She then looked back at the shop window, and could feel negativity in the air. She frowned when she felt it. "Strange…" she trailed off as she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. After a moment, someone picked up, and the girl spoke.

"Mazzie, I don't like the look of this fake wand-making place you sent me to. But I think this is worth checking out for our enemies trail… and the blue rose wand" said the girl, to which the voice on her phone responded "Okay Erin, we'll check out this place tonight. I had a feeling it would come down to this, and I know you're ready. Ever since I tracked that place down, I knew there was something uneasy about it. Did you feel it too?" asked the female voice from the girl Erin's phone.

"Yeah, I totally did. And not only that, but I ran into a boy and a robot. I recognized them from an article I read in school. It was Hiro Hamada, that boy genius who goes to that tech college nearby, and his robot named Baymax… are they part of anything I should know about? Like, you know who?" asked Erin raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm… did you say Baymax and Hiro Hamada?" asked the female voice, known as Mazzie.

"Yes" Erin replied seriously.

Mazzie's voice was silent for a moment, and Erin could hear the tapping noise of a computer over the phone.

"Meet me at you know where… you just found two of the knights" stated Mazzie. Erin gave a small gasp, but then she sighed.

"I know I've asked this before, but why can't you tell me more about the knights? The princess, the blue rose wand, and… more about me?" asked Erin grievingly. Mazzie gave a sad sigh on the other end of Erin's phone.

"All I can say is, for your own safety, I can't tell you everything just yet. I'll tell you more about the knights when you meet them. You're destined to, after all. And as I've told you, I know where the princess is. But for her safety, I can't tell you where she is yet. And the memories of yourself will return when they are needed to. As for the wand, when it is found I will tell you more about it. You have to trust me Erin, my job is to guide, protect and train you. I will not fail to do so… meet me back at our base" said Mazzie's voice as she hung up on Erin, who sighed as she put her phone back in her hoodie pocket, and looked back up at the shop's sign on the door that read; **Magic Seekers**.

"I hope the blue rose wand is here, but if not, I hope this place will at least give us a clue…. After this is all over I'll be able to get back to the life I want to live…. The life of a normal fiction author, that's all I wish to do with my life, but that can wait for now…." Erin looked down as she walked away.

(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^

That night, Hiro and the rest of his team were in their supersuits, patrolling the city for any danger or crime. As Hiro flew on Baymax, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened with that girl he ran into earlier. And on top of that, Baymax didn't have anything wrong with his system. So why did he recognize that girl when he knew he had never seen her before? Finally, what was the deal about that creepy vibe he had when he saw that fake wand shop? The teen thought about this for a bit until Baymax called out to him.

"Hiro, my scanner is picking up many individuals low on strength, coming from down there" Baymax said, pointing to a shop below them. And Hiro's eyes went wide; it was the same shop he had a bad feeling about earlier!

"Wait, what?" asked Hiro looking at the shop, feeling shocked, but shook it off when Baymax said something else that caught his attention.

"And there is unidentified DNA that I am picking up."

Hiro then bit his bottom lip as he contacted the rest of the team through his helmet.

"Guys, meet me and Baymax by 4th Street. There is something weird going on there" stated Hiro.

"We'll be there!" the remaining members of the team proclaimed, as Hiro and Baymax landed in front of the shop. Little did the team of Big Hero six know that someone was spying on what was going on inside of the building, outside of the shops top window, where they were about to enter, but stopped when Hiro and his team ran into the shop through the front door. And what the team saw made their jaws drop. All of the people Hiro had seen in the shop earlier that day were all here unconscious and there were more than a dozen big slimey, green lizard, fish like creatures were sucking a white light coming from them!

"...Oh my god…. THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE! I mean it's awesome right? I mean obviously it's a bit scary, but at the same time it's awesome!" Fred pumped.

Gogo looked at him.

"Fred I'm positive they aren't monsters there probably just so jerks in costumes" she stated.

"Well whatever they are, they're freaky looking that's for sure" Wasabi replied shaking in his armor.

"What are they doing with those people?" asked Honey Lemon with a worried face.

"I'm not sure but it doesn't look good, Baymax scan the people over there and the monsters. Make sure the people are okay and tell us about the ones dressed like weirdos" Hiro ordered glancing at Baymax, who did as he was told and reported.

"The people who are unconscious are weak because their strength is actively leaving them and my scanner also says that it's happening because of those creatures whose DNA I can not identify" said the robot pointing to the big lizard like creatures.

"Wait you mean to tell me that these things aren't… freaks in costumes?" asked Gogo in disbelief.

"I'm afraid that is true, but we must save the people" stated Baymax as Hiro got on his back.

"I agree, it doesn't matter what these things are, we'll figure that out later. We have to save these people! Now, go in pairs and stay together, we don't know what we're dealing with" stated the raven-haired boy as the rest of the group gave him a nod.

"Got it!" they stated as Honey and Fred ran off to stop half of the monsters and Gogo and Wasabi went off to stop the other half.

With the monsters distracted, Hiro and Baymax rushed over to help the unconscious people.

"Baymax, can you do anything to help them?" asked Hiro, kneeling next to the unconscious people with a worried expression.

"I'm afraid I cannot provide for so many people at once. We will need to call a hospital for them, and fast" stated Baymax.

Hiro glanced at the robot and then back at the people lying on the floor.

"Then we will protect them in the meantime" the boy stated as he stood up in front of the people ready to guard, and fight, if necessary.

"Oh man" Hiro said to himself, as he turned to see that his team was not doing well. Honey and Fred were cornered by three to five of the monsters. Fred was able to knock a few of them down by super-jumping on them, but he knew that it would be wrong to use his fire-breath on these things, since they were living breathing creatures, which made it harder to defeat them.

"Honey, do something!" Fred begged as the monsters cornered the two of them.

"I'm on it!" Honey said, but before she could press any button on her chem-purse, three of the lizards shot a black liquid from their mouths at Honey and Fred, pinning them to the wall behind them instantly. It made it so Honey couldn't reach her purse and that Fred couldn't use his fire-breath.

"We can't move!" Honey yelled, struggling to break free. And they weren't the only ones in a tight spot.

Gogo and Wasabi were having difficulties with the monsters too. Wasabi was too afraid to hurt the monsters with his laser hands, since they were still unsure of what they were. And Gogo was already pinned to the ground with the sticky tar the lizards shot from their mouths.

"Wasabi, can you quit being a sissy and at least fight them?!" asked Gogo, trying to break free of the black tar. But her efforts were useless. Wasabi looked at her and then back at the monsters.

"I… I… I…" Wasabi started, but was cut off when another giant lizard monster spat black, sticky tar at him, pinning him next to Gogo.

"Ahhhh! Gross, gross, gross, gross!" the man with the dreadlocks squeaked.

"Hiro, could use some help!" Gogo yelled.

Hiro stood up.

"Baymax, stay with the crowd, I'm going to help with the others" shouted Hiro. But his confidence was soon lost when one of the monsters slapped him across the room, slamming him into a wall.

"HIRO!" the team shouted.

Baymax then tried to rush over to help the boy, but two of the monsters held him down since they had figured out at this point the hero's they were fighting wouldn't kill them, especially the robot.

"Oh…" Hiro moaned, rubbing his head as he looked up from being on his knees, only to see one of the monsters was about to take a swing at him with the hand of claws. Hiro let out a yell and braced himself for the worst. When suddenly, a strong female voice shouted;

"BLUE TIARA BOOMERANG!"

Hiro looked up to see the monster in front of him was cut in half, and turned into ash by a silver V-shaped tiara with a dark blue gemstone in the center of the V. Hiro looked at the top store window to see the tiara go back to its owner, who put it back on. And suddenly, Hiro was breathless.

It was a girl, with light blue boots up to her knees, she wore a white short-sleeved sailor uniform with a big, light-blue bow across the chest, a short dark-blue skirt, a light-blue bow on the back of it. She wore white gloves up to her elbows with dark-blue highlights at the end of them, a short dark-blue sailor collar on the back of her shoulders. Her dark hair was in two long, braided pigtails. There was a dark-blue ribbon choker on her neck with a light blue gemstone in the middle of it. She also wore a light-blue mask with a dark-blue gemstone in the middle of the top of it, on her face. And the silver-V tiara was now back on her forehead. But what stuck out the most on the girls costume was the broach in the center of the bow on her chest. It was the face of a fair-sized dark blue diamond.

Hiro was breathless. "Who is that… I know her, but where from?" he thought. He noticed his team seemed breathless at the sight of her too. But the moment was cut short when the monsters attacking Honey, Fred, Wasabi and Gogo were about to take a strike at them. They all screamed, ready for pain to hit, when the girl shouted;

"BLUE FIREBALL!" she yelled as she formed a blue fire-ball in one of her gloved hands and launched it at the monsters trying to kill the four heros, killing the beasts instantly.

Hiro shook off the shock of how this was possible when the girl flew down from the window, and side-kicked a monster to the side with great strength.

"Purple knight, hurry, free your friends! I'll save the red knight and take care of the rest of the monsters!" shouted the girl as she turned to Hiro, who was confused for a moment.

"Me…?" Hiro asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes, now hurry!" the sailor girl shouted as she ran to help Baymax who was being beaten by two of the monsters. The sailor girl frowned, "time for some tough love" she said as she reached up to the gem of her tiara and pulled out a light and dark-blue beaded whip by the handle.

"BLUE LOVE ME CHAIN!" the girl shouted as she whipped the monsters on Baymax, turning them into ash with the beaded whip. "These monsters are flesh puppets, I've encountered them before. They are not living things" proclaimed the sailor girl as she helped Baymax up.

Once his four teammates were free, Hiro ran to the girl's side who was looking at the last of the monsters. She then frowned as the beasts started to suck energy out of the unconscious people once again.

"What now?" asked Hiro.

The girl turned to him.

"Move to the side!" she said.

Hiro did as he was told, as did the rest of the team. Once they were out of the sailor girls way, they saw a small antenna sprouted from the top of her tiara.

"EARTH, MY GUARDIAN PLANET, BRING FORTH A STORM, SUMMON THE CLOUDS, AND BRING DOWN YOUR THUNDER!" the girl shouted as she formed a big blue lightning bolt from the antenna into her gloved hands. "BLUE THUNDERBOLT!" she shouted, throwing the lightning bolt at the monsters, who screeched as the lightning bolt electrocuted them into dust.

Hiro and his team stared at the scene and jaws dropped. The sailor girl then turned to Big Hero Six, gave them a nod and flew from the window she came from.

"Well I didn't find the blue rose wand but I saw great bravery here tonight, farewell brave heroes" she said.

Hiro then ran out of the shop to catch one more glimpse of the girl who had saved him and his team. Once he was outside on the sidewalk, he saw her fly past the moon, making her look more stunning than ever. She then turned to Hiro as she flew away.

"I shall remember you, purple knight. You may call me Sailor Blue, the guardian of love and creativity" she said as she flew out of sight.

Hiro could only stare at where the girl, now known as Sailor Blue, had disappeared.

"Sailor Blue… I know her, she's- I know I've seen her before, but where?" he asked himself.

**Hi hope you enjoyed that and I thought just for a personal touch I'd put a fellow fictional author in the story and I personally love the name Erin and stuff so I'd thought I'd put that as one of my OC characters names and stuff so yeah see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys sorry this took so long to update but I seriously hope you're all as excited as I am for this chapter so here we go! Please review!**

After the police and a few ambulances arrived to help the weakened people in the shop, Big Hero Six quickly flew back to Fred's house on Baymax to discuss what they had witnessed.

"I mean who does that girl think she is, musling on our terf like that with her special gadgets?! I mean the nerve!" Fred exclaimed argerly pacing around the room in his lizard suit.

"Wow, that sure is a nice way to say 'thanks' to that girl" stated Gogo sarcastically smacking her gum while sitting on the couch with the rest of the team in Fred's room.

Fred stopped pacing right in front of the girl in the yellow suit, putting his hands on his hips.

"And 'why' would I or anyone else on this team even think about thanking this 'oh so special girl'?" the lizard man asked, making quotations with his fingers.

Everyone stared at Fred blankly.

"Oh, gee I don't know maybe we should be thanking her for saving ours and those other people's lives in the shop from those monsters?" asked Wasabi sarcastically.

"Oh please, we had everything perfectly under control-" Fred started but was cut off by Honey Lemon.

"But Freddie, we didn't we all were trapped by those monsters, and Hiro could've been killed had that girl not shown up" she prompted. Fred opened his mouth to protest, but then he closed it and sighed.

"I never get the last word" he pouted sitting on the couch, next to Hiro who looked up at the blonde haired boy from the notebook he had been sketching in after he took off his gloves and helmet and put them on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"The girl has a name you know, so maybe you should use it; Sailor Blue" said the messy haired boy as he turned his attention back to the notebook in his hands and began sketching again with greater focus than before.

The team looked at each other and then back at Hiro.

"Wait, how do you know that girl's name, or in this case her superhero name?" asked Gogo, raising an eyebrow.

Hiro stopped sketching for a moment, not looking up as his cheeks turned red.

"I just know, that's all!" he said quickly as he went back to sketching in his notebook.

"What are you drawing dude?" Wasabi questioned scooting closer to Hiro, who quickly held the notebook out of view.

"NOTHING!" he shot, only to have Fred and Baymax slipp the notebook out of his hands.

"Whoa, is this that girl, Sailor Blue? This is a pretty cool drawing of her" the lizard man stated as the rest of the team gathered around to look at the special drawing of Sailor Blue, flying past the full moon.

"Wow, Hiro, this is a really pretty drawing of that girl- I mean, Sailor Blue" Honey complemented sweetly.

"Yeah, but seriously how do you know her name is Sailor Blue genius? And please be honest" said Gogo as the whole team then turned to Hiro, who sighed in defeat.

"After those monster things were dead or whatever I ran out of the shop to where the girl flew away, I saw her flying past the moon and she said to me; "I shall remember you, Purple Knight, you may call me; Sailor Blue, The Guardian of Love and Creativity"... and then she flew away" the boy genius explained, completely unaware that his face went red again.

"Hiro's heart rate has increased dramatically, heat has risen to his cheeks and-" Baymax started but Hiro cute him off.

"BAYMAX, SHUT UP!" he snapped as his cheeks turned even redder.

"Oh, so you like this girl I get it" Wasabi teased, crossing his arms, smiling and nodding his head toward the mess haired boy, whose eyes widened.

"WHAT!? No I don't- why would you even- I…" Hiro trailed off, his cheeks turning even more red.

"Ah ha! So you 'do' like her!" stated Fred pointing at Hiro.

"Okay everyone settle down and let's focus on the matter at hand," said Honey trying to change the subject. "But before anyone says anything else, did this Sailor Blue seem…. Familiar to anyone?" asked the blonde girl.

The whole team turned to her.

"You felt that way too? Because when I saw her I could've sworn I had seen and heard her name before and when she called me the Purple Knight that seemed familiar too" said Hiro.

"Yeah, all of what you said, I felt the same way. I don't know why but I feel like I knew her once… a long time ago from the feeling" promted Honey.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who felt that way" stated Gogo crossing her arms and looking down.

"You guys too?!" questioned Wasabi.

"Okay this is just freaky because when I saw her, truth be told, I felt like I was seeing an old friend, I'm glad I'm not the only one going crazy" stated Fred.

Hiro ran a hand through his messy hair, none of this made sense.

"There has to be a scientific explanation for all of this. Maybe Sailor Blue had some high advanced tech for her flight and gadgets…" Hiro guessed trailing off.

"But what if there isn't an answer like that" Fred wondered out loud.

Hiro turned to him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Think about it. Those monsters weren't weirdos in costumes. Sailor Blue said they weren't living things, and that they were called flesh puppets. Which means, our real enemy is the one pulling the strings on those zombies!" Fred explained. The group stared at him blankly.

"Freddie, no offense, but those things we fought could just be genetically modified animals" Honey said as she put a hand on Fred's shoulder.

"Yeah, she's right. And maybe Sailor Blue was the one who set the whole thing up-" Wasabi started, but Hiro cut him off.

"She's not our enemy!" he snapped.

The team turned to Hiro, who then cleared his throat.

"I mean, Baymax, were you able to scan Sailor Blue?" he asked, turning to his robot friend.

"I tried to, but something blocked my scanner, so I could not identify her completely. However, my database recognized her masked face and her voice, but not completely. So I do not know who she is" stated the healthcare robot.

"Wait, Baymax recognized her too? That's just weird." Gogo prompted.

"Guys, what if this is actually magic we are dealing with? I mean, Sailor Blue could-" Fred started again, but was cut off by everyone shouting,

"Not now Fred!"

Fred sighed. "Well excuse me, I'm just trying to help-" Fred the lizard man started again, but Gogo cut him off.

"You're never helping Fred! You have a brain the size of a walnut and you are always thinking of stupid things to make up on what villains are up to!" She yelled. Everyone's eyes went wide at what Gogo said. She had been harsh on Fred before, but not this harsh.

Fred then frowned at her. "Fine. You know what? If you really feel that way, you can just leave" stated Fred as he pointed to the door of his room.

"Fine. It's better than hearing your lame and stupid theories on the people we fight. See ya" prompted Gogo, as she grabbed her yellow helmet and sped out of the room on her disks.

"I'll.. I'll go talk to her" Honey said as she grabbed her pink helmet and her chem purse and hurried out of the room to catch up with Gogo.

Wasabi turned to Hiro and Baymax. "I'm gonna head out to, okay?" stated Wasabi as he got up off the couch and walked out of the room.

"See ya…" Hiro trailed off. He then sighed and looked at Fred, who had his back turned to him and Baymax on the couch. "You know Fred it's been a tough night and all have mixed feelings about what we saw so let's just all get some rest and-" Hiro started but was cut off by Fred.

"You guys might want to change your team name to 'Big Hero Five' or 'High Five' because you can count me out of being part of the team" the blonde haired boy spat.

Hiro's eyes widened. "What?! But Fred, we need you-" the fourteen year old started again but Fred cut him off once more.

"No you don't! I'm not a genius I'm a loser and if you're here to tell me otherwise, you can leave" stated the lizard man pointing to the door.

"When having a phase of low self esteem treatment includes comforting words and physical reassurance" said Baymax waddling over to hug Fred, who pushed the robot away.

"Baymax, I think you and Hiro should leave now" Fred ordered, walking over to the corner of his room to sit on the floor in his lizard costume.

Hiro looked at his friend and sighed. "Come on Baymax, let's go, Fred needs to be alone for a bit" he states as he grabbed his notebook, put on his helmet, and walked out of the room with Baymax in tow.

After Baymax and Hiro left, Fred took off his lizard supersuit and threw it in the wastebasket by his desk and sighed. "Who am I kidding, I need to become smarterer, and there's only one way to do that; THE INTERNET!" shouted Fred, running over to sit at his computer on his desk. "Okay here we go; 'sites on how to become smarterer'" Fred said to himself as he typed that phrase into the search bar of Google and instantly a sight called '**Become an Evil Genius**' popped up at the top of the screen, which Fred clicked on. "Okay this looks like it'll do the trick, all I have to do is study these math, reading, science, and history courses and then I'll be smart like my friends!" shouted Fred triumphantly pumping his fist and then getting to work on some of the questions on the site, but once he did his eyes turned from bright blue to a dark faded green...

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)))(^)(^))()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))^()))^))^()^))^)(^)(^)(^(^((^()^)((^)((^)(^)(^

_Hiro was running fast in blue shorts and a white T-shirt on the clouds towards a dark and light blue castle. "What's going on, is this the same dream I've been having for the past few weeks?" Hiro asked himself. "No," he said in his head. "It's different, I'm not wearing my suit and I'm actually running for real this time," he observed._

_Once in front of the large palace Hiro looked up to the top of the front staircase to see a girl with long dark hair flowing in her face and wearing a royal blue gown. "That girl again...who is she?" the boy asked himself. "WHO ARE YOU?!" Hiro shouted at the girl, who didn't say anything at first... but then she spoke up;_

"_FIND THE BLUE ROSE WAND!" she shouted to Hiro, who was confused by what this meant and was about to ask the girl what she meant by that, but he stopped when he noticed his chest was glowing bright purple from right over his heart._

"_What's going on?!" asked Hiro only to hear the girl shout once again._

"_FIND THE BLUE ROSE WAND!" she shouted as the light in Hiro's chest grew brighter..._

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^(^)(^()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)^)(^)(^)(^((^()

Suddenly Hiro jolted awake only to find himself in his room, in bed, drenched in sweat.

"That dream again… No it really was different this time I was- AHHH!" Hiro started but cried out and nearly fell out of bed when he saw Baymax by his nightstand. "Baymax, don't scare me like that" Hiro then whispered hoping he didn't wake his aunt Cass. That's when the boy noticed that the purple glow over his heart that he had seen in his dream really was there! "What the-" Hiro started but stopped when he noticed Baymax had a glow over his heart too! Only his was bright red like his armor.

"Forgive me for startling you Hiro, but I think I am in need of repair, I saw strange images of a dark and light blue palace in my process of charging and when I was fully charged I saw this strange red light over the center of my chest. I believe this glow needs to be taken into consideration but I see you have a glow too, are you in pain? You were yelling in your sleep" said the robot.

Hiro stared at Baymax with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me you had a dream about a light and dark blue castle, what else did you see while you were seeing that?" asked the boy completely surprised upon hearing this. Baymax blinked.

"I did see a girl with long dark hair blowing in her face and she was wearing a dark blue gown If I recall correctly" stated the robot. Hiro couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I had the same exact dream, but did the girl say anything to you?" asked the boy.

Baymax blinked. "No, she did not say a word to me as I recall and I could not see her face, but are you in any pain because of the glow on your chest?" asked the robot.

Hiro ran a hand through his messy black hair. "No, it... doesn't hurt I... I feel like I'm on the verge of remembering something important..." the boy trailed off.

Baymax blinked again. "I agree, it seems like a familiar image or images are about to be pictured in my mind" prompted the robot.

Hiro's eyes widened, he had no idea what any of this meant Baymax and him had mostly the same dream and they both had a glow the same color of their super suits over their hearts, he didn't know what to make of it! But before anything else could be said or done, two strands of light (one purple, one red) came from Baymax and Hiro's super suits that were in the closet. The purple light leading from Hiro's suit went into Hiro's chest over the matching purple light over his chest while the red streak of light coming from Baymax's suit went over the light on his chest.

"What's going on?!" Hiro yelled as the two suits then disappeared into the two streaks of light they matched, that finished traveling into Baymax and Hiro's chests, but the lights didn't stop glowing after that in fact their light only grew stronger once the suits evaporated into them. And before the boy of the robot could say anything else a phrase of words passed through Hiro's head... A phrase that demanded to be spoken by him. "Purple…" Hiro started but stopped. "What am I doing?" he thought to himself, but something deep within his mind told him to speak the words that so suddenly entered his mind and with a determined look now on his face Hiro shouted; "PURPLE KNIGHT POWER, TRANSFORMATION!" and once he did the purple light on his chest then surrounded him and transformed him into his purple and black armor! However wearing it now the boy genius felt… different, he felt stronger and more confident. "What!? How did- when-" Hiro started but was cut off by Baymax.

"RED KNIGHT POWER TRANSFORMATION!" the robot shouted in his regular robot voice and just like Hiro the light on his chest transformed him into his red and purple superhero armor.

Hiro was now more confused now than he was before. "Baymax how-" he started but was cut off again when his and Baymax's helmets buzzed.

"SOMEONE HELP US, PLEASE!" a woman's voice shouted from their helmets.

"Hiro, someone is in danger," Baymax stated.

Hiro nodded. "Yeah I hear it too, so now is not the time to ask questions about how this happened or why, let's go big guy" he proclaimed as he got onto the robots back, who flew out of the large bedroom window.

"Okay we have to locate where those people are" Hiro stated, but before he even had the chance to ask the database in his helmet, the lenses on it showed him exactly where the people in danger were and what they were in danger from. "Baymax, those people are trapped in a car in "Shallow Bay" by the pier and the cars filling with water, fast" Hiro proclaimed, with that being said Baymax flew faster to get to the pier of San Fransokyo to see a minivan that was in the water by the docks sinking.

"How many people are in the car Baymax?" asked Hiro.

The robot scanned the vehicle and reported. "There is a young woman in the driver's seat and a small boy in the seat behind her," Baymax said.

Hiro frowned with determination. "Let's do this big guy" he stated as Baymax then flew towards the sinking car where he and Hiro could hear the woman and the little boy screaming for help. "HOLD ON, EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OKAY!" Hiro shouted to them as Baymax started pulling the car out of the water, but before he could get it out completely the back window shattered and the boy in the back seat came tumbling out screaming.

"NO!" the mother screamed.

"I'll get him!" Hiro shouted as he jumped off Baymax into the murky water to save the little boy and once he reached him Hiro pulled the boy onto his back and swam to the surface of the water and was shocked to see Baymax holding the car with the woman in one hand and reaching out to him and the boy with the other hand. "B-baymax how are you doing that?" Hiro questioned as the robot lifted him and the boy onto his back.

"It appears that my strength has upgraded but I am unsure as to how" Baymax said as he gently put the car on the nearest dock and helped the mother out.

"Oh thank you both so much!" she exclaimed as she hugged her son close.

"How did this happen?" asked Hiro looking at the drenched car.

The mother looked up. "I saw well, I saw a man sized lizard fish like creature, it was standing in the middle of the road, I was so scared I took a really sharp turn to avoid hitting it, and not realizing how close we were to the water…" the woman trailed off before starting to cry. As she held her son trighter.

Hiro pondered what she told him. "That sounds alot like the monsters we fought at that wand making shop" he thought to himself.

"Did you see where this thing went?" he asked the woman who shook her head.

"No I didn't," she said.

Hiro sighed. "Come on buddy let's get them to the hospital" he said to Baymax as he helped the other and son onto the robot's back… but little did the two hero's know that they were being watched by someone in the shadows of a nearby building, who was not happy with what they saw and with a snap of their fingers they vanished and appeared in a dark cave like room.

"Prince Comet, I have returned the man who was watching Hiro and Baynmax said as he stepped out into the light, he had bright orange hair, fair skin, and he wore a black uniform.

"What have you found Jasper?' asked a man in a dark throne with his face hidden under a cloak hood.

Jasper looked up from the bow he was giving the prince and smiled wickedly. "It appears that these heroes of San fransokyo, Japan are indeed some of the rainbow knights. At least the Purple Knight and the Red Knight among their team, I saw the two of them use their strength and brain powers from their past lives, it appears the scene I caused worked very well" he stated.

"Hm, very good Jasper, any sign of the Princess or the Blue Rose Wand?" prince Comet questioned from the darkness.

"No I'm afraid not master" Jasper reported.

Prince Comet could then be seen frowning in the shadows. "Don't disappoint me for a habit Jasper, remember I created you and I can just as easily destroy you!" he threatened.

"Yes, master understood," said Jasper.

"I want you to continue operating the 'Evil Genius' academic site. I must have more human energy to sustain my life force and the more human knowledge we have at our side the better our chances are at finding the Blue Rose Wand and the princess," prince Comet stated.

"Yes, your highness I will get back to work on it right away" Jasper promised, giving the prince one more bow before he left the throne room and went down the dark corridor into a stone room with a crystal ball in the center on a stand. "Show me the progress on the search for the Blue Rose Wand and the princess" he ordered as his hand hovered above the crystal ball, which immediately showed at least a dozen people glued to their computer screens and all of their eyes were a dark faded green.

Jasper frowned. "Nothing but what we already know!" he gritted, clenching his fist making the crystal ball's images fade.

"If I do not find that wand Prince Comet will destroy me, where could it be? There has to be another clue somewhere, but all we have been able to find out is that it's in San Fransokyo somewhere" Jasper stated, suddenly the crystal ball lit up. "Someone found something, at long last!" The orange haired man exclaimed as the orb showed someone else glued to their computer screen with faded green eyes… Fred!. "Hm… I see this young man has found out that the wand is with the princess, but is unable to locate her?... well he'll just need a stronger computer…." Jasper trailed off with an evil chuckle.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(*^))*^)(^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^)((^)(^)(^)(^)((^)(^

The next day Hiro and Baymax met up in SIFT's Cafeteria with Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Gogo to discuss what had happened to them last night.

"So wait, you're saying that you two 'transformed' into your suits after they 'evaporate' into your chests?" asked Wasabi sipping his soda.

"Yes!" Hiro exclaimed. "Baymax's strength upgraded on its own so did my helmet, it did what I wanted before I could even ask it to do anything and when we got home we were wondering how to change back and it just happened when we were out of site" the spiky haired teen stated as his three friends across the table from him and Baymax looked at each other perplexed.

"Um… Hiro no offence but that story's a bit…" Honey trialed off trying to figure out how to say what she was thinking without sounding mean.

"It's totally far-fetched," stated Gogo, finishing her friend's sentence for her.

"Gogo!" Honey snapped before clearing her throat. "But she's not wrong, it's a bit of an unbelievable story" the blonde chemist said as Gogo and Wasabi nodded in agreement.

Hiro and Baymax looked at each other. "We thought you might say that, which is why me and Baymax are going to prove it by showing you our transformations, come on let's head to my lab- wait where's Fred? Me and Baymax thought he'd be the first one to show up for something like this" Hiro said as Honey, Wasabi, and Gogo looked at each other.

"As I recall, Fred said he longer wanted to be a superhero," Baymax stated.

"Wait he was serious, but what if we need him in a fight?" asked Honey Lemon with a worried expression.

Gogo sighed and put her head in her hands. "Crap, this is my fault if I wasn't such a jerk this-" she started but was cut off by Honey putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not just your fault Gogo, we all took Fred for granite" she said making everyone else in the group nod their heads in agreement.

"Hiro, how about you and Baymax show us your transformations after we get Fred back on our team?" Honey suggested.

Hiro smiled at that, "Then let's get Fred back!" he stated.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)((^))(^)((^)((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)((()))^))())((^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^))(^))^))^))^))(^))((((^(

Meanwhile at Fred's house, Fred was still glued to his computer screen. He was very pale and his eyes were still a dark faded green.

"Master Frederick, your superhero friends are here" Fred's butler Heathcliff said as he left Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Honey, and Gogo into the room.

"Go away!" Fred snapped, not turning away from his computer screen.

Gogo sighed. "Look Fred, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, but we need you on our team, you know the ways of villains better than anyone" she said with an apologetic voice.

"I said GO AWAY!" Fred as he pushed Gogo to the side as she tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Fred what's your deal I'm trying to apologize here!" Gogo yelled as Honey Lemon helped her up.

"Yeah, man, that wasn't nice," said Wasabi, frowning.

"What's wrong Freddie? You're not acting like yourself" Honey said.

"Yeah Fred we're just trying to help-" Hiro started but Fred cut him off.

"YOU WANT TO HELP ME? THEN LEAVE!" he shouted in the boy's face

"Fred what's happened to you, you're really pale are you sick?" asked Hiro ignoring his friend's request, but before Fred could answer all the windows in the room shattered, making everyone else other than Fred scream and cover their faces to shield themselves from the glass and after eh depis settled everyone looked up to see a man in a black uniform with orange hair hovering in mid air!

"Who the hell are you!?" asked Wasabi.

The man smiled wickedly. "Who I am matters not to you, no I only matter to him…" the orange haired man trailed off pointing to Fred who was unfazed by any of this. "Fredrick" the man addressed,

"Yes, master Jasper?" Fred questioned softly, turning to the man.

"Come you will be of use to me" said Jasper as he took a glowing green rock from his pocket, that seemed to make Fred's eyes become an even darker faded green, whie he held it in Fred's sight.

"Yes, I am coming master Jasper" Fred stated robotically as he walked over and stood next to Jasper, making the rest of Big Hero Six eyes widen.

"What did you do to Fred?!" Hiro demanded angrily clenching his fists tightly.

Jasper smiled wickedly. "I forged a website to hypnotize anyone who wished to become smart and I used their knowledge for my benefit, but your friend here was able to get the most information on the object I need to obtain" he stated proudly.

Gogo clenched her fists. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she shouted as she ran forward and tried to attack Jasper but before she could the orange haired man snapped his fingers, and the moment he did, a portal opened beside him and Fred and at least five of the same type of monsters Big Hero Six fought at the wand shop, jumped out of it, ready to fight.

"The same monsters from last night?!" Wasabi exclaimed as he and Honey Lemon held Gogo back.

Hiro frowned at the scene and looked to Baymax. "Buddy I don't think we have much of a choice" he stated.

"Agreed, I believe that it is best that we transform" the robot said.

Hiro gave him a nod. "PURPLE KNIGHT POWER… TRANSFORMATION!" the boy shouted as a purple light coming from his chest transformed him into his super suit.

"RED KNIGHT POWER… TRANSFORMATION!" Baymax stated loudly as a red light coming from his chest transformed him into his red super suit... Much to Gogo, Wasabi, Honey's surprise.

"What. The. Hell. JUST HAPPENED?!" Gogo shouted.

"You guys saw that too right?" asked Wasabi with his jaw dropped.

"T-those phrases Hiro and Baymax used…. Why do they sound so familiar…?" Honey questioned putting a hand to her forehead.

Jasper smiled wickedly. "I knew it. So you are the Purple Knight and the Red Knight, the leader and the muscle of the team who protected the princess, hm? Well I hate to break it to you but you won't be able to stop me, you and the rest of your team failed back then and you will fail now!" the orange haired man said cooly.

Hiro clenched his fists he didn't know what Jasper was talking about, but for whatever reason what he said made the young prodigy's blood boil with a rage that could scare even the bravest warrior. "We're not gonna let you take Fred. Baymax, let's go!" Hiro shouted as he got onto the robot's back and then flew towards Jasper and Fred while the robot himself punched and destroyed any flesh puppets in the way.

"If you like destroying things so much then how about I give you something a little more... Lively… to kill…." Jasper trailed off as he snapped his fingers and opened another portal beside him and Fred that let out all of the other people under the "evil genius" website's spell, they all had dark faded green eyes and they were all extremely pale.

"Baymax, STOP!" Hiro shouted before anyone of the hypnotized people could be hurt as they blacked the two hero's paths.

"Can't simply destroy a few humans to get your friend back? Pitiful" Jasper stated as he opened a different portal, which he and Fred instantly walked through.

"NO!" Gogo shouted as she pushed past the hypnotized crowd to get to the portal that Fred and Jasper went through, only for it to close the moment she tried to go through it. "Damnit!" she gritted as the crowd of people began to surround her and all of her friends.

"Hiro, Baymax, do something!" Wasabi shouted fearfully as the crowd began to pick up broken shards of glass on the ground from the broken windows and tried to stab the group of friends.

"They're under a spell, they don't know what they're doing I don't know what we can do to hold them off!" Hiro yelled as the crowd began to close in on him and his friends.

"BLUE TIARA STARDUST!" a familiar female voice shouted a familiar silver V-shaped taira with a blue gem in the center of the V sailed over the hypnotized people, sprinkling blue sparkle dust over them, making the faded green leave their eyes before they passed out.

Hiro gasped at the sight as he turned to see Sailor Blue in the doorway catch her tiara and place it back on her forehead when it sailed back to her. "Sailor Blue!" Hiro called as he got off Baymax's back and ran over to the sailor girl, taking little notice of how much he was blushing underneath his helmet.

"Purple Knight, I see you and the Red Knight have awakened your powers, well done" said Sailor Blue.

"Wait what, how- huh?" Hiro questioned tripping over his words. "She knows what happened to Baymax and me, how?" he wondered in thought.

"If you know about these two than do you know anything about that orange haired man who took Fred?!" Gogo shot, her face turning red from anger.

Sailor Blue's eyes widened. "Jasper, he did this?" she questioned, but before Gogo could answer Hiro spoke up.

"Yeah that was the guy's name, he put our friend under some kind of control spell, they opened a portal and left us with these other hypnotized people so they could basically murder us" he said.

Sailor Blue bit her lip. "Purple Knight you must make haste, I fear Jasper plans to take your friend to a stronger source of tech to get more of the information he yearns for" she stated.

Hiro's eyes widened. "The police station! Crap, they have some of the strongest computers in the city!"

"But what is this guy looking for with Fred, what is this all about?!" Gogo fummed.

Sailor Blue looked down. "I-" she started but Hiro cut her off.

"It doesn't matter right now, right now we have to focus on saving Fred, Baymax let's move!" the Purple Knight demanded as he got onto the robot's back.

"I shall come with you, Jasper is no easy opponent. I will deal with him myself while you rescue your friend" said Sailor Blue as she took off in flight with a push of her foot and flew out of one of the windows, but just before Baymax and Hiro could follow her, Gogo called out to them.

"I'm coming with you" she started making all of her friend's eyes widen.

"No, Gogo are you crazy? You don't have your suit!" Wasabi protested as he and Honey Lemon were getting all the unconscious people away from the broken windows.

"I don't care, its my fault this happened to Fred I took him for granite more than any of us did, so I'm coming to help save him, super suit or no super suit" Gogo stated determinedly as she climbed onto Baymax's back next to Hiro, who sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, Honey you and Wasabi call the hospital for these people, we'll be back soon with Fred" he stated.

"You've got it Hiro, just stay safe okay? All of you" the blonde girl requested.

Hiro and Gogo gave her a nod as Baymax flew out of one of the broken windows to follow Sailor Blue.

)(^))(^)((^)(^)(^)((^))^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)((^))(^)(^)(^)(^((^)((^()^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^((^)(^))^))^)((^)

Once at the police station Jasper set Fred on one of the system computers to look for more information on the object and person he was seeking… that is after he disabled the security cameras and slaughtered all of the officers that tried to get in the way.

Jasper frowned as he watched Fred type away at the computer he was on. "Way can't you find anything more than we already know about what we seek? You'll have to concentrate harder!" the orange haired man demanded.

"Yes master, I'm sorry" Fred said robotically.

Suddenly the double doors of the computer office burst open with the Purple Knight, the Red Knight, Gogo, and Sailor Blue in the doorway.

"We're here Fred!" the Purple Knight shouted.

"WHAT!? HOW DID YOU-" Jasper started bad was cut off when Sailor Blue leaped forward and side kicked him through the wall behind him.

"Purple Knight, Save your friend, I'll see if I can break Jasper's spell!" Sailor Blue yelled as the Orange haired man recovered from the fall.

"You meddling wrench! You'll pay for that, but as for your friends I have something special for them…" Jasper trailed off as he opened a portal beside him to let out a monster that was unlike anything the group of heroes had ever seen; it was what appeared to be a very large bear with a giant salamander tail and head!

"What is that?!" Gogo questioned as the purple knight scanned the creature with his helmet to get data on it.

"It's some kind of hybrid, it has brute strength and can breath fire!" he said.

"Wow your new powers sure are handy" Gogo commented.

"Thanks, Baymax is this another flesh puppet?" the boy genius asked looking up to the Red Knight who had scanned the creature as well.

"Yes it is, this creature has no heartbeat and not blood flow"

Hiro frowned determinedly. "Then it should be easy enough, let's move out!" stated the Purple Knight as Sailor Blue then started to attack Jasper while the Purple and Red knight did the same with the salamander bear, giving Gogo the opportunity to rush over to Fred.

"Fred? Fred snap out of it, come on!" she said to him with worry in her voice as she grabbed his shoulders and shook them a bit, but the blonde haired boy's face went unchanged. "Fred… I'm sorry this is my fault I should've appreciated you, you belong on our team, but you're in trouble now because of me, I'm so sorry…" Gogo trailed off as tears formed in her eyes while she hugged Fred close, suddenly the salamander bear whacked both Baymax and Hiro off their feet into one of the walls and then charged at Gogo and Fred. Gogo saw this and then stood between Fred and the monster. "I won't let you hurt him, I won't let you hurt one of my best friends!" she shouted angrily, making Fred's eyes widen a bit.

"I'm... one of your best friends?" he questioned, turning away from the computer to Gogo, who then looked Back at Fred.

"Fred, your-" she started but was cut off when the monster knocked her off her feet and into the same wall the Purple and Red Knights were up against.

Fred looked at his three friends, who were all struggling to get back up, as his eyes then began to turn from dark faded green back to bright blue and once they were back to their original color, he was completely able to take notice of the salamander bear closing in on his weakened friends while Sailor Blue was busy fighting Jasper in the other room were the hole in the wall was made, and just before the monster could raise its claw to hurt his three friends, Fred shouted; "DON'T HURT THEM!" and the moment he shouted those words and dark blue glow formed on his chest right over the blonde boy's heart. The monster then turned to Fred as did Gogo, Hiro, and Baymax. Fred looked down at his chest at the glow over his heart, and with a determined look on his face he looked up and shouted; "DARK BLUE LIZARD KNIGHT POWER TRANSFORMATION!" and with those powerful words, the dark blue light on Fred's chest transformed him into his dark blue lizard super suit.

"Fred… he… transformed" the Purple Knight trailed off in disbelief.

"I won't let you hurt them, I won't let you hurt my friends!" Fred shouted as he used his fire breath to attack the monster, who breathed fire back at Fred. The fire breath attacks clashed as they kept going against each other. Gogo saw this and knocked the salamander bear off of its feet. "Fred, I'm sorry I promise I'll never treat you like that again I'll treat likeI should treat you, as my friend!" Gogo shouted, her voice full of more emotion than any of her friends had ever heard before, that's when they all saw a yellow light glowing from her chest over her heart. Gogo released the monster and looked at her chest, unaware that the monster was about to strike her with its claws.

"Gogo!" the Purple Knight shouted, but before the salamander bear could hurt the black haired girl Fred leaped to her side and pulled her out of harm's way before it was too late.

"Gogo…" Fred trailed off as the girl in question then shouted.

"YELLOW KNIGHT POWER TRANSFORMATION!" she shouted as the yellow light in her chest transformed her into her yellow super suit with her yellow wheels and discs.

"Whoa…" The purple Knight trailed off in disbelief.

Gogo looked at herself and then back at Fred. "I have no idea what just happened, but I say we kick this ugly thing's butt, what do you say Fred?" she questioned.

Fred smiled underneath his suit. "Oh, you've got it Gogo" he stated slyly, making the Yellow Knight give him a nod.

"Then let's do this!" she said as she sped up to the salamander bear and started to speed around it in circles at least ten times faster than she normally would have, this made the monster dizzy. "Dark Blue Knight!" the Yellow Knight shouted.

"On it!" the Dark Blue Lizard Knight" yelled as he jumped up and kicked the monster down. "Do it Yellow Knight!" the lizard man shouted as he then breathed fire onto the flesh puppet, giving Gogo the signal she needed to slice the monster in half with her sharper edged discs. "We did it!" Fred cheered looking at the singed halves of the flesh puppet.

Gogo didn't even look at the creature once it was dead; she dropped her discs and sped over to Fred and hugged him tight, much to the dark Blue knight's surprise.

"Wow… somebody get the camera this is going in the history books!" he exclaimed.

"Shut up!" the yellow knight snapped in a tearful voice as she released Fred and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm just so glad you're okay" Gogo said, trying to blink her tears away.

Jasper meanwhile, turned from Sailor Blue when he saw the Yellow and the Dark Blue Lizard Knights hugging, and what was left of his monster. "NO! Two more of the knights have awakened!? Prince Comet will shatter me!" he exclaimed as he then managed to push Sailor Blue back and opened a portal so he could make his escape.

Sailor Blue frowned when she saw this. "Oh no you don't" she stated as she took off her V-shaped tiara and threw it at the orange haired man. "BLUE TIARA BOOMERANG!" she shouted as the Tiara sailed through the air and sliced off Jasper's right arm, which was holding the faded dark green rock that he used to control Fred and the other people.

"AAAHHH!" Jasper yelled in pain as his arm fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of orange shards, making the four knights gasp. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS SAILOR BLUE!" Jasper shouted as he went through the portal, making it disappear once he had gone through.

Once Jasper had left the Purple Knight walked over to where the orange shards were and took a few in his hand once kneed down in front of them along with the dark green rock. "What happened to his arm? There wasn't even any blood, just this stuff. What exactly happened?" he asked, looking to Sailor Blue, who had also taken a few of the orange shards.

"I'm not entirely sure what transpired here, but I suggest for all of you to be on your guards" she stated as she then walked over to the Yellow and Dark Blue Lizard Knights. "You have both awakened your true powers, you two, well done" said the Sailor girl as she gave them a nod and began to fly out of the police station, but Hiro stopped her.

"Wait, Sailor Blue how did you know that some of us had powers, what really going on here?" he questioned.

Sailor Blue turned to him and smiled sadly. "I cannot say I'm not that sure of the origin of my own powers… I suppose all we can do is work on finding the answer as we continue to help others who need it" she said as she flew out of the police station despite the Purple Knight's calls for her to come back. As she flew away, Sailor Blue sighed. "I wish I didn't have to lie to them, especially the Purple Knight, but I have no choice, If I'm going to Find the Blue Rose Wand and the Princess I must be careful even around the knights themselves" the Sailor girl thought to herself as she flew away from the city out to sea. Once she was far enough away from San Fransokyo, she took a deep breath. "Blue Field" she said softly as a light blue force field surrounded her and once it completely formed, Sailor Blue dove under water. The force field kept her dry and made it so she could breath. Once at the ocean floor Sailor Blue entered a small cave where a fair sized light and dark blue crystal fortress stood.

Sailor Blue smiled as she went into the entrance chamber just beneath the fortress which drained out the sea water once its doors were closed and the Sailor girl herself was inside. With the water gone Sailor Blue deactivated her blue force field.

"Mazzie I'm back and I've got something we need to analyse" she said as she looked at the orange shards in her gloved hand.

"Alright, transform back and come on up Blue" said a female voice over a speaker in the entrance chamber.

Sailor Blue gave a nod as she then held onto her blue diamond brooch. "Revert" she said very clearly as a light blue light came from the brooch and surrounded Sailor Blue, turning her back into… Erin, the girl Hiro ran into the other day!

Erin straightened her blue hoodie and looked back at the orange shards that were once part of Jasper's arm. "Let's get to work," she said determinedly.

**Hi Again sorry this took so long, ERIN IS SAILOR BLUE! Oh what a shocker (NOT) anyway see you next time STAY SAFE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there my dude's after this chapter I'm gonna work on "RWBY The Green Rose" just so you know anyway…. ONWARD!**

Honey Lemon looked closely at the orange shards through her microscope in the main student lab at "SIFT" while Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred waited patiently on the couch and chairs behind her.

"So those orange shards were part of the arm Sailor Blue hacked off of Jasper?" asked Wasabi looking to Hiro who was sitting in a fold up chair across the couch he, Gogo, and Fred were sitting on.

"Yeah, it was weird, he didn't bleed and when his arm hit the ground it shattered into those orange shards" said the boy genius as Baymax stood beside him.

"So maybe Sailor Blue isn't our enemy, I mean she helped us save Fred, but she didn't tell us anything when she clearly knew some stuff that we didn't, I feel like she's hiding something really important from us, '' proclaimed Gogo.

"I don't get it, this orange haired dude; Jasper controlled me? I don't remember a thing" Fred stated putting a hand to his forehead.

Gogo patted her friend on the back, she sat between him and Wasabi on the old coach they were sitting on. "It's okay Fred you don't need to remember anything that nightmare is over, what we need to do now is figure out what this Jasper guy is up to and stop him" she said.

"Okay I'm seriously freaked out now, what happened between you two at the police station?" Wasabi questioned leaning away from Gogo and Fred, but before anyone could answer Honey Lemon turned around with the orange shard in a plastic bag.

"Guys are you sure that guy's name was Jasper?" she questioned making Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, and Fred nod their heads.

"Yeah, that's what Sailor Blue said, why?" asked Hiro.

Honey then looked at the orange shards and then back at her friends. "Because these shards are fragments of the stone Jasper" she stated.

"Wait are you trying to say that Jasper is made out of… Jasper?" Fred questioned.

"I don't know exactly but these shards and that green rock you gave me that you said Jasper was using to control Fred and the other people all have these strange elements in them, ones that I've never seen before.

"Wait what?" Wasabi questioned.

"Wait, are you trying to say that Jasper is some sort of artificial being?" asked Gogo.

Honey Lemon bit her lip. "I don't know, but he's not like the flesh puppets he could talk and seemed much more than a fighting machine but rather a general and they have to be smarter and more skilled than their soldiers in this case" she stated.

"That's true but why is Jasper doing all of this, what is he after, what does he want?" Wasabi wondered out loud.

"The Blue Rose Wand" Hiro said before he could stop himself and the moment he said it all of his friends including Baymax turned to him.

"The Blue Rose Wand?" Gogo questioned softly.

"Why does that… sound familiar?" Honey wondered.

"I know what that is, it's on the tip of my tongue I just know it" Fred stated.

"Same…" Wasabi trailed off.

"I agree" stated Baymax.

"What does all of this mean, weird artificial people and animals, transformations, people being targeted, and all of these strange feelings like we know about stuff we've never seen or heard, what does all of this mean?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know but I think the answers are with Sailor Blue" said Fred. everyone turned to him. "Think about it, you guys told me she knew who Jasper was and what he was up to, there for, it makes sense that she would have the answers we need, not to mention she also knew that this would happen to us" he stated.

Hiro looked down. "Does that mean that Sailor Blue is our enemy? No she can't be I just know she isn't" he thought to himself.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Baymax questioned.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine, let's think about this guys, Sailor Blue is connected to all of this that we can agree on, so next time we see her we'll ask her what she knows"

Gogo sighed. "What if she won't tell us anything? I mean she did say that she didn't know much about her own powers, who's to say she isn't on the same boat as us?"

"Well she knew about your transformations, maybe she could at least tell us what she knows about that" said Wasabi.

"Wait, Hiro do you think this transformation will happen to all of us?" Honey questioned, making everyone go silent.

"I… I can't really answer that Honey Lemon, I don't know if it will or not…" Hiro trailed off.

Honey looked down. "Well I think I'll examine these shards a little more along with that green rock for a few more hours" she said.

"I think I'm gonna rest up after the day I've had" prompted Gogo as she got up from the couch and started to head out of the lab.

"Same, I'm gonna sleep for a week" stated Fred as he followed Gogo out of the lab.

"I'll give you guys a ride," said Wasabi as he followed his two friends out of the main lab.

Hiro then got up from his chair and walked over to Honey with Baymax in tow. "Are you sure you don't want any help with the shards Honey Lemon?" he asked.

"No, that's okay Hiro I can manage, you and everyone else should get some rest" said the blonde girl.

"Okay then, don't work too hard okay" Hiro stated.

Honey gave him a nod. "I won't, actually I really just want to figure out what elements these shards are made out of" she proclaimed as Hiro and Baymax left the lab to head home for the night.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^(^)(^(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^()^()^)(^)(^)^)(^^)(^)(

Jasper was kneeled before a very angry prince Comet, whose face was covered in shadow as he sat in his dark throne.

"JASPER, HOW DARE YOU FAIL ME! YOU DIDN'T GET ME ANY NEW INFORMATION THAT WOULD GET ME CLOSER TO FINDING THE PRINCESS AND THE BLUE ROSE WAND, AND NOT ONLY THAT YOU HAVE NOT GIVEN ME ENOUGH HUMAN ENERGY TO SUSTAIN MY LIFE FORCE! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE?!" the prince boomed.

Jasper gripped at his now armless right shoulder. "Please forgive me master I-" the orange haired man started but prince Comet cut him off.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL!" he snapped and then sighed. "These reborn rainbow knights are awakening and they are becoming very inusiance, I will give you one last chance Jasper. I want you to lower the rainbow knights out of hiding and eliminate them then we can proceed with finding the princess and the wand" said prince Comet.

"Yes master" Jasper stated with a bow as he left the throne room. "I will get rid of the rainbow knights…. As well as Sailor Blue, master does not need to know about her…" the orange haired man trailed off with a sinister chuckle.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(*^))^)(^)(^((^())^((^)(^)(^)(^)

"Oh, I don't understand what are these elements? Everyone is counting on me, who knows what could happen if these unknown elements keep getting used for evil" Honey Lemon said to herself as she added another note to her wall in the main student lab. Honey had been up most of the night trying to figure out what kind of elements were covering the Jasper shards that were once part of Jasper's arm along with the green rock that was used to control Fred and the other people who were under Jasper's spell, but it seemed almost impossible to figure out.

"Good morning Honey Lemon" said Baymax as he and a very tired Hiro walked into the lab.

"Morning Baymax, morning Hiro, wait Hiro are you okay? You don't look too good, are you sick?" asked the blonde chemist as Hiro ran a hand through his hair that was more unkept than usual.

"I'm fine I've just been having that same dream over and over again, you know the one I told you guys about a few days ago. I have it whenever I go to sleep now" Hiro said with a yawn.

"I as well see images while I am charging" stated Baymax.

"Wait Baymax, you can dream?" asked Honey.

"Never mind about that, anything new on those shards or that green rock?" Hiro asked.

Honey shook her head. "No, but don't you worry Hiro, I'll figure it out I promise" she stated determinedly as Gogo and Fred then walked into the lab with dark circles under their eyes.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiro questioned.

Gogo and Fred looked at each other and then back at Hiro.

"You know that dream you told us about a few days ago?" Gogo questioned.

"Yeah…. Wait you don't mean that..." Hiro trialed off as Gogo and Fred nodded their heads.

"Yeah we both had a dream about a blue castle in the clouds and that girl you saw on the front stairs we saw her too but her hair was in her face so we couldn't tell who she was" said Fred.

Hiro was stunned. "Did the girl say anything to you guys?" he questioned.

Fred and Gogo shook their heads.

"No nothing" said Gogo.

"She didn't say anything to me either" replied Fred as Wasabi walked into the lab.

"Did you guys see the news?" he asked. Everyone then looked at him with tired expressions, other than Baymax who just blinked. "Um… okay I guess not. You won't believe it people are going missing like crazy and all of the disappearances are leading up to buses!" Wasabi stated.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Honey questioned.

"I mean that all the leads end up with the people getting on a bus," said Wasabi.

"Should we check this out?" Gogo asked, turning to Hiro.

"I'll look into it and see what we can do later, right now we all need to get to class" the black haired boy stated as he and his friends other than Honey Lemon began to walk out of the lab.

"Honey aren't you coming?" Gogo questioned, making Honey shake her head.

"No, I think I'm gonna study these shards and rock a little more, I'll meet you guys in class later" she said making everyone else's eyes widen.

"Honey Lemon skipping class? That's so unlike her" Hiro thought to himself. "Hey Baymax, can you stay here with Honey and make sure she doesn't push herself too hard?" Hiro whispered to Baymax, who nodded.

"Well I'm gonna just crash on the couch in your lab Hiro is that cool?" asked Fred with a yawn"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah that's fine" he said with a tired sigh as he, Wasabi, Gogo, and Fred walked out of the lab.

))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)(^))^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^((^))^)(^((^((^)(^)(^())^)(^)(^)(^()(^)(^)(^()

Honey Lemon could not stop stressing herself out, throughout the whole day all she could do was look at the strange elements on the orange shards and green rock but not figure anything out.

"I have to solve this, I have to, everyone is counting on me!" Honey said to herself as Baymax scanned her from behind.

"Your stress levels have elevated as has your blood pressure-" the robot started but Honey cut him off.

"I'm fine, Baymax, it's nothing!" she stated with a nervous smile as she pinned more notes onto her now very full wall.

"I highly suggest you take a break from your studies," Baymax suggested.

"I CAN'T" Honey shouted, being grateful that she and Baymax were the only ones in the student lab at the moment. "Baymax I can't stop everyone's counting on me" Honey said , pushing her now messy hair out of her face.

"Hey Honey lemon we need your help with-" Hiro started as he and the rest of the group walked into the lab but stopped talking when he noticed the state Honey was in.

"Wow girl, what happened to you?" Gogo questioned smacking her gum.

"Yeah what's up with your hair and we haven't seen you in classes all day" said Wasabi.

"Or lunch" added Fred.

"I'm fine guys really," Honey said with a laugh.

"Honey Lemon has been very stressed trying to figure out what elements are covering the Jasper shards and the green rock" stated Baymax.

"BAYMAX!" Honey snapped.

"Wait you mean to tell me you've been working with the shards and rock all day?" asked Wasabi.

"I-" Honey started but Hiro cut her off.

"Honey Lemon this is so unlike you, you need a break the rest of us will take care of petrol today" he said.

Honey's eyes widened. "No, no I can still do petrol today" she instied but all of her friends shook their heads.

"No Honey, you've been working way too hard, you need a break" Gogo said.

"NO I WANT TO HELP!" Honey shouted, not caring that she sounded like a spoiled child.

"Honey why are you acting like this? It's so unlike you" Wasabi responded.

"I JUST WANT TO HELP!" Honey yelled as she ran out of the lab.

"Honey Lemon wait!" Hiro shouted as he and the others ran after her.

)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^(()^((^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)()^)(^()(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))(^)(^)(^)

Honey Lemon ran off of campus with tears in her eyes, making it so she didn't see the person walking in the opposite direction of the sidewalk, making her run into them and knocking them both over.

"I'm sorry!" Honey shouted as she got up and then continued to run.

"Um… That's okay…."the person trialed off. It was Erin! Who watched Honey Lemon disappear around the corner with a looked of concern on her face. "Hm…" she said to herself as she picked up her dragon journal. Suddenly Hiro and the rest of his friends came running around the corner only to stop when they saw Erin getting up.

"Oh, it's you again," Hiro said before he could stop himself.

"Um, yes are you guys looking for a tall girl with long blonde hair by any chance?" Erin questioned.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Wasabi.

"Because she just ran past me, she looked really stressed and tired," said the long haired brunette.

"Do you know which way she went?" Hiro questioned.

"She towards the bus stop around the next corner" answered Erin.

"Let's go guys," Hiro said as he and the others ran towards the bus stop.

Hiro then stopped after remembering something. "Um, thanks miss…?" Hiro started asking for the girl's name for reasons he didn't understand.

"Erin," the girl replied.

"Erin… what?" Hiro asked before he could stop himself.

Erin looked down sadly, "um..." but before she could answer Gogo shouted;

"Hiro hurry up!"

"Right, um… I'll see you around… Erin" Hiro said before rushing after his friends leaving a blushing girl in his wake.

Erin shook her head. "What's wrong with me, there's no time to be drooling over that boy!" she said, scolding herself as she rushed in the opposite direction of Hiro and his friends.

)(^))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^()(())()))))(()()^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^))

Meanwhile Honey was wiping tears from her face as she saw the bus pull up from around the corner, but once the bus doors opened Honey Lemon gasped; Jasper was the driver!

"YOU! You're-" Honey started but stopped when Jasper stared straight into her eyes making her pass out.

The moment Hiro and his friends turned the corner they saw the bus driving away with a bunch of unconscious passengers and Honey Lemon was passed out at Jasper's feet!

"Honey Lemon!" Fred shouted.

"It's Jasper!" Gogo stated angrily as the group ran after the bus.

"So he's the one behind the missing people on buses!" Wasabi yelled.

"Looks like it, Baymax, Gogo, Fred let's transform!" Hiro shouted.

"Got it!" Gogo said as she, Fred, Bayamx, and Hiro all raised their right hands.

"PURPLE KNIGHT POWER…" Hiro trailed off.

"YELLOW KNIGHT POWER…" Gogo yelled.

"RED KNIGHT POWER..." Baymax shouted.

"DARK BLUE LIZARD KNIGHT POWER…" Fred yelled.

"TRANSFORMATION!" the four shouted at the same time, making them all transform into their super suits and little did they know that they were being followed…

Erin had followed the group of unsuspecting heroes from the alleyways of the nearby buildings, watching their every move. "I have to help them…" she trailed off as she took the dark blue diamond faced brooch from her hoodie pocket and put it on… "BLUE PRISM POWER…. MAKE UP!" she shouted once the Purple Knight and his companions were far enough away. The phrase she shouted made a light blue light emerge from the brooch and transformed Erin into Sailor Blue. "Alright, let's take out the trash…" she trailed off as she flew off.

"Don't lose track of that bus!" the Purple Knight shouted.

"How do we get on it?" the Yellow Knight questioned.

"I'm on it!" the Dark Blue Lizard Knight shouted as he picked up the Purple Knight and super jumped onto the back end of the bus.

"Well that;'s one of doing it!" Wasabi stated when suddenly a large swirling portal opened up in front of the bus allowing it to go through it.

"Holy crap!" the Yellow Knight yelled as the bus disappeared with Honey, the Purple Knight, and The Dark Blue Lizard Knight.

"Great, now what?!" asked Wasabi as the portal completely closed before he and the others could get to it.

"Do we just wait for them?" asked the Yellow Knight nervously.

"I don't know, and it's not like we know where they are," said Wasabi.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" said Sailor Blue flying above the three friends before landing next to them.

"Hello Sailor Blue" Baymax greeted.

"You...what do you really know about all of this? You know something about these transformations that have happened to us and you know something about the people we're fighting. Now spill it, one of our friends was just kidnapped along with a bunch of other people!" the Yellow Knight fummed.

Sailor Blue stared at her for a moment before sighing. "You're right I do know something about all of this... Big Hero Six, your team are all reincarnates from a past life time that took place hundreds of years ago, your team served and protected the Princess of all magic and creativity as well as the kingdoms sacred heirloom which the Princess wielded; The Blue Rose Wand" the sailor girl said carefully, making Wasabi and the Yellow Knight's eyes widen. "The enemy wants to capture both the princess and the wand and if they succeed… The whole planet could be in danger, and more to that the princess is the only one who can use the wand, since she is the last of the royal family who were the only ones capable of using the Blue Rose Wand's power" Sailor Blue stated. The three friends before her were silent, they had no idea what to say, what the sailor girl was saying sounded crazy… but for some odd reason… they couldn't deny what she was telling them.

"Wait, me and the others on our team who have transformed, we've been seeing a blue castle in our dreams whenever we fall asleep and on the front steps we saw a girl in a blue dress, was that…. Part of a memory?" asked the Yellow Knight.

Sailor Blue nodded. "Yes, your conscience is trying to remember what it has forgotten, but that's not the issue here we have to save your friends and everyone else that has been taken by Jasper, step aside please" said Sailor Blue as she walking in front of the space where the portal that had made the bus disappear had been, and tapped her brooch with her right index finger three times making a blue portal appear, but just before the Sailor girl could step inside of it, The Purple Knight, The Dark Blue Lizard Knight, and Honey Lemon who was now in her pink super suit, came out of the portal.

"Okay… was not expecting that," Wasabi stated.

"Just- what- huh?" The Yellow Knight wondered.

"Um… I've got powers now like you guys... Ha… yay" Honey trailed off with a nervous smile.

"Just what the heck happened while we were trying to get to you?" Wasabi questioned.

"Well…" The Purple Knight trailed off...

)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^)(^)((^)((^)((^)(^))())()(^)(^)(^)))(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^))^)()(^)(^()^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(

_**Once Jasper's bus had gone through the portal, it vanished; dropping the people in it on the floor of an abandoned warehouse that was downtown of San Fransokyo.**_

"_**These living hostages will be perfect for lowering out the Rainbow Knights" Jasper snickered looking at his new orange crystal arm as well as looking around the warehouse at all the unconscious people he had kidnapped.**_

"_**Hey Jasper I hope you're hungry for justice because we're serving it!" The Dark Blue Lizard Knight shouted confetely.**_

"_**Yeah, what he said" The Purple Knight stated menacingly.**_

"_**I've been expecting you, Rainbow Knights, unfortunately though this is where…. YOU MEET YOUR DEMISE!" Jasper yelled as she striked the two knights with an orange light coming from both of his hands, freezing both knight's legs in orange Jasper.**_

"_**Wait what!?" The Purple Knight shouted, making Honey Lemon stire.**_

"_**Hi-ro?" she muttered groggily, that's when she remembered what had happened to her. "That's right Jasper is here!" she thought to herself as she looked up to see what the orange haired man was doing to her friends and without a second thought she snuck up from behind Jasper and grabbed his arms to stop him from producing more orange crystal onto her friends.**_

"_**Let go!" Jasper demanded.**_

"_**I won't!" Honey Lemon shouted as she kept a firm grip on the orange haired man.**_

_**Jasper then began to chuckle as orange crystal began to form on Honey's hands**_

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're just a failure you know that's what all humans are whenever they try to step up" Jasper sneered.**_

"_**No I'm no failure, I do the best I can and that's all anyone can do!" Honey yelled. Suddenly a bright pink light appeared on her chest, making the forming Jasper on her arm shatter while knocking the orange haired man over.**_

_**Honey looked at the light on her chest and with a determined expression on her face she shouted; "PINK KNIGHT POWER TRANSFORMATION!" and with those words the pink light engulfed Honey Lemon and transformed her into her pink body armor and chem purse.**_

"_**Look out!" The Purple Knight shouted as Jasper got up and tried to zap The Pink Knight with orange jasper but before that could happen she took a yellow chem ball from her purse and threw it at Jasper's hand, trapping them in a yellow hard substance.**_

_**Jasper smirked, "Do you honestly think you can stop me that easily?" asked the orange haired man before suddenly gasping in shock. "NO PLEASE, PRINCE COMET! I CAN STILL SERVE YOU…" Jasper cried in agony as his body began to crack and then shattered into hundreds of orange shards. The knights observed what Jasper had become for a bit longer before calling the police for all the kidnapped people…**_

)((^)(^)(^)((^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^((^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^((^)(^()(^((^()(^)(^)(^))^)(^)(^)(^((()

"And that's when your portal opened" The purple Knight explained.

"Prince Comet… that name sounds familiar… he was who Jasper was working for?" asked The Yellow Knight.

"That's what it seemed like, and it looks like he didn't want Jasper around anymore since he kept failing" said The Purple Knight.

"So what are you saying?" Wasabi questioned.

"I… I think we have more on our hands then we think" stated The Purple Knight.

"You certainly do" said a female voice coming from Sailor Blue's brooch.

"Who's there?" The Pink Knight questioned.

"I am Mazzie, and I think it's time you all learned who you really are…"

**Cliff hanger! I know I'm evil see you next time!**


End file.
